1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device with improved optical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel and various functional members. The display device includes a liquid crystal lens to display a three-dimensional (“3D”) image according to an operation mode thereof.
The liquid crystal lens includes electrodes, e.g., two groups of electrodes disposed to be spaced apart from each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two groups of electrodes. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is controlled by the electric field. The liquid crystal layer has a function of a lenticular lens or a Fresnel zone plate lens in accordance with a variation in arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. In addition, the display device may further include various optical members.